


road trip pt 1: who does construction work at 4 am??

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Polyamory, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: july: just gotta say that armys are the best b y ekookie: ...kookie: is that it





	

friends

**july:** just gotta say that armys are the best b y e

 **kookie:** ...

 **kookie:** is that it

 **july:** yep

 **kookie:** are you part of the army?

 **july:** well y'all are kinda my friends so it's kinda be weird if i wasn't

 **kookie:** who said we were friends

 **july:** ...

 **july:** hansol is dating taehyung?

 **kookie:** yeah tru

 **kookie:** they are very cute together

 **july:** yep

 **july:** chan is the #1 shipper of those two and honestly is adorable bc he's either extremely loud and excited about it or you just k n o w that he's excited even though he's silent because someone (most likely jihoon) told him to shut up bc they were watching a movie

 **kookie:** that last one was really specific

 **july:** yeah it happened yesterday

 **kookie:** wait aren't you guys in australia

 **july:** only some of us

 **july:** but yeah

 **kookie:** how's that going for you

 **july:** well i mean

 **july:** we haven't died yet

 **kookie:** that's always a good thing

 **july:** yep

 **july:** we're going to drive from brisbane to canberra for some reason

 **kookie:** who's idea was that

 **july:** either hoshi's or coups' idk

 **kookie:** well i wish you luck friends

 **july:** i'm the only one here?

 **july:** oh i see

 **july:** @jihoon stop lurking

 **smol:** nope

 **july:** wow

 **smol:** go to sleep it's late

 **july:** why are you awake

 **smol:** to listen to soonyoung singing quietly when he thinks I can't hear him

 ***screAMING*:** wait what

 **smol:** you didn't read anything

 ***screAMING*:** uh i i think i did

 **smol:** goodnight

* * *

4:00 am AEST - family chat

 **mem lurd:** i have officially decided that this is too early to be awake

 **chan:** you've been awake earlier than this

 **mem lurd:** yeah but that was because i chose to be up early

 **chan:** hansol come on you can sleep in the car

 **mem lurd:** but it's so far away

 **chan:** your bedroom is right next to the door

 **mem lurd:** it's actually further away than coups' room

 **chan:** why do you know that

 **mem lurd:** i measured

 **mem lurd:** don't look at me like that chan

 **chan:** just get up

 **chan:** and put on a shirt

 **mem lurd:** you're being rude

 **chan:** that's my specialty

 **mem lurd:** :(((

 **chan:** <333

* * *

4:38 am AEST - family chat

 **soonyoung:** and of course we're in traffic

 **soonyoung:** why are so many people awake

 **jihoon:** I have no idea

 **seokmin:** why is there traffic at 4 am

 **soonyoung:** it's actually 21 to five

 **seokmin:** ...

 **seokmin:** close enough

 **jihoon:** But i have no idea why there's traffic

 **seungkwan:** yo dk go the frick to sleep

 **seokmin:** you're awake

 **seungkwan:** not by choice

 **seokmin:** by choice you're typing to me instead of turning and just talking??

 **seungkwan:** go to sleep

 **seokmin:** okay

* * *

4:50 am AEST - family chat

 **seungcheol:** that roadworks sign clearly says 60 km not fuckING 6 WTF AUSTRALIA WHY IS YOUR TRAFFIC SO CRAP AT FIVE IN THE MORNING

 **soonyoung:** aren't you driving

 **seungcheol:** it's really slow if you couldn't realise from your car

 **soonyoung:** yeah

 **soonyoung:** but why are you texting

 **seungcheol:** because everyone except for chan is asleep and he's listening to music

**seungcheol:** chan listen to the radio and socialise with me

**chan:** no

**seungcheol:** why

**chan:** who the frick thought it would be a good idea to lock off two lanes of the h i g h w a y to do roadwork

 **seungcheol:** no clue

 **seungcheol:** but i got to drive now bc it's relatively better

 **chan:** mate if i read the km/h screen that says we're going almost 100 than i'm pretty sure it's better than 'relatively'

 **minghao:** why are you awake chan

 **chan:** because i'm in the front with coups even though ngl i would rather be in the back with hansol bc he has proven to be a good pillow in a car

 **minghao:** okay

 **minghao:** wait if you were in the front with coups then why were you texting him

 **chan:** because i was listening to music

 **minghao:** sometimes you're worse than hansol

**chan:** shut

**minghao:** <333

* * *

5:14 am AEST - family chat

 **mingyu:** coups asks where are y'all

 **minghao:** jun replies 'we just passed a sign that said chermside so i'm guessing that's where we are'

 **mingyu:** coups says thanks

 **minghao:** jun says no problem

 **mingyu:** okay coups is seriously lost

 **minghao** : did y'all go through the tunnel

 **mingyu** : our gps didn't even say that the tunnel existed

 **minghao:** oh my god

 **mingyu** : oi blame the gps not me

 **minghao:** just keep driving until we find a place to stop

 **minghao:** try find the legacy way tunnel jun said

 **mingyu:** what the fuck is the legacy way tunnel

 **mingyu:** how does jun know what he's talking about

 **minghao:** p sure he doesn't but who cares

 **mingyu:** okay we are lost

 **mingyu:** we'll pull over until y'all find a place to meet and we can get there

 **minghao:** good idea

 **minghao:** have this cute ass picture of jihoon and hoshi in the meantime

**minghao has sent a photo to 'family chat'**

**mingyu:** thanks

 **minghao:** no problem

* * *

5:33 am AEST - family chat

**minghao:** okay we have passed a sign that says oxley city  <\--

 **mingyu:** really helpful here

 **minghao:** it's all i have  
****

**minghao:** actually go to the warhol something centre

 **minghao:** it says RSPCA above it

 **mingyu:** okay

**mingyu:** coups has found it on google

**minghao:** see y'all soon

 **mingyu:** bye bye

 **minghao:** bye

* * *

7:42 am AEST - family chat

 **wonwoo:** i fall asleep and we're on a highway

 **wonwoo:** i wake up and we're in the middle of nowhere

 **mem lurd:** hi wonwoo

 **wonwoo:** heyo

 **mem lurd:** wait how did you not wake up we stopped for a while

 **wonwoo:** idk

 **mingyu:** he either sleeps through the end of the world or will wake up when a feather drops there is no in between

 **wonwoo:** you moving around in your sleep does not help

 **mingyu:** not my fault

 **mem lurd:** if you're the one moving then it kinda is

 **mingyu:** wow hansol

 **mem lurd:** every time i read the word wow it's in chan's voice

 **mem lurd:** why

 **wonwoo:** probably because he's 110% done with all of us

 **mem lurd:** yeah

 **chan:** i am done with you guys

 **chan:** also hi wonwoo

 **wonwoo:** hi chan

 **jeonghan:** wait how long does it take to get from brisbane to canberra

 **mem lurd:** idk

 **minghao:** the gps says we have fifteen hours to go

 **minghao:** but jun needs to speed up please thanks

 **minghao:** also wtf guys you're all in the same car why are you texting

**chan has send a video to 'family chat'**

**chan:** coups is singing along to twenty one pilots but it's really fast and trying his hardest and it's really cute tbh

 **jeonghan:** thank you for that video

 **chan:** no problem

 **minghao:** meanwhile all is silent in this car aside from jun occasionally yelling at the gps

 **jeonghan:** you're in separate cars?

 **minghao:** yeah we couldn't find one big enough for all of us

 **minghao:** also idk who decided the division between the cars tho because it would have been easier to put chan, hansol, coups, jihoon and hoshi in one car and mingyu, wonwoo, jun and me in the other car

 **jeonghan:** why

 **mingyu:** because we are all tall and the others are short

 **chan:** coups says oi

 **joshua:** y'all have been spending too much time in australia

 **jeonghan:** they've been gone for four days

 **chan:** coups says 'hello loves'

 **joshua:** say hello back

 **chan:** coups just muttered please save me from this car under his breath but i still heard

 **chan:** @ seungcheol we aren't that bad

 **joshua:** oh yeah taehyung came over and told us to tell hansol to call him

 **chan:** why didn't he just tell hansol

 **jeonghan:** don't know

 **jeonghan:** he didn't say

 **chan:** i have told hansol and he just nodded and didn't move

 **mingyu:** he looks tired

 **wonwoo:** yeah

 **hansol:** i'm calling him now

 **joshua:** anyway gtg

 **jeonghan:** yeah

 **chan:** bye

 **soonyoung:** bye bye

 **joshua:** bye

 **jeonghan:** <3

* * *

1:33 pm AEST - family chat

**jihoon:** hey did you guys know that got7 is coming to australia

**jun:** what

 **chan:** aren't you driving jun?

 **jun:** i switched with minghao so now he's the one getting angry at the gps

 **chan:** okay

 **chan:** next time we stop can someone switch with coups bc he looks kinda done and also i think he wants to sleep

 **mingyu:** i'll switch with him next time we stop

 **chan:** thanks

 **mingyu:** np

 **jun:** but back to the thing

 **jun:** got7 is performing in australia???

 **wonwoo:** here comes the fanboy™

 **jun:** hell yeah

 **soonyoung:** he just told minghao that got7 was performing in australia and minghao looks soo defeated

 **jihoon:** he has a look that definitely says 'please can i go?'

 **chan:** we may be staying here a bit longer than intended

 **jun:** well we haven't actually bought tickets to fly home soooo

 **soonyoung:** minghao said 'as long as everyone else is okay with it'

 **mingyu:** everyone in this car agrees except for hansol but he's asleep

 **chan:** pretty sure he would agree as well

 **jihoon** : jun just said that you agree and you're a majority so we are going

 **soonyoung:** minghao looks disappointed

 **soonyoung:** i think he needs a hug

 **chan:** i give good hugs

 **mingyu:** yeah he does

 **wonwoo:** wow @ hansol you fell asleep while video chatting your boyfriend a++

 **jihoon:** what

 **wonwoo:** taehyung saw me whoops

 **wonwoo:** mission: try to get the phone without waking up hansol

 **mingyu:** with much difficultly he has succeeded in grabbing the phone from hansol and not waking him up

 **wonwoo:** taehyung says hello

 **jihoon:** hello taehyung

 **soonyoung:** hi!!

 **jihoon:** tell him that he's kinda creepy watching his boyfriend sleep

 **wonwoo:** he just nodded and jimin yelled from the background 'hell yeah he is'

 **chan:** yo can we stop for lunch bc coups really needs to stop

 **jun:** yeah i'm hungry

 **jihoon:** there's a mcdonald's if you turn left at the next road

 **mingyu:** okay

**chan:** will see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> im back waddup friends
> 
> also before you mention it, yes, i kinda forgot that i was adding mingyu and wonwoo to the australia trip my mistakes will be corrected next chapter (aka next sunday)
> 
> this was kinda me taking out my frustration of the road trip (kinda sorta not really a road trip) we went on
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
